


Mister and Darling

by ilokheimsins



Series: Inceptiversary 2017 Bingo [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dreamhusbands, Eames really wants Arthur to wear the weird bondage uniform as his superhero outfit, M/M, Sky High AU/Boku no Hero Academia AU, implied mal/dom/ariadne, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilokheimsins/pseuds/ilokheimsins
Summary: When Arthur is paired as Eames' sidekick while they're in hero school, he knows Eames is going to come up with something stupid as their duo name and he's absolutely right.





	Mister and Darling

**Author's Note:**

> ( 7 of 25 ) of inceptiversary bingo 2017.
> 
> I actually may do more with this one because it's a silly concept and I like it.

“I can’t believe I’m a sidekick,” Arthur moans despairingly into his hands.

“Psh, it’s not terrible,” Mal tells him.

“I’m a sidekick,” Arthur moans again.

“And you need to stop agonizing about it,” Cobb says.

“No, you don’t understand,” Arthur finally looks up at them, “I’m _Eames’_ sidekick.”

“…Oh dear,” Mal says.

***

“Now, darling,” Eames holds up several scraps of fabric that look like they might be a jockstrap attached to a garter belt and suspenders, “what about this as your costume?”

“No.  And stop calling me darling,” Arthur snaps out.

“No?  But I was thinking that could be our duo name,” Eames says as he puts the scraps of fabric into the “maybe” pile of costumes.

“What,” Arthur grinds out.

“Mister and Darling,” Eames says proudly.  Arthur stares at him in horror.

Beside them, Mal and Ariadne stifle giggles as they fit Ariadne for her sidekick costume.  Cobb just stares at them, mouth open in shock, as Yusuf rifles around for a belt for his chemicals.

“It’s a perfectly serviceable name,” Eames says, nodding sagely.  Arthur just continues to goggle at him.  Eames obliviously yanks a pair of cape off the rack and dumps it on top of the things he’s gathered for Arthur’s costume.  He bundles it all up and practically skips out of the room, calling for the costumers.

“Oh my god, this is going to be terrible,” Arthur groans.

***

“So, um,” the reporter looks nervously at the speaking cards in his hands before looking at the perfectly coiffed man looking at him, amusement all over his features.  He looks back at the speaking card and very nervously says, “how is sidekicking, um, Darling?”

“It’s great,” Darling says, leaning casually onto the side table they’re standing by.  He’s got an eyebrow quirked up and the side of his mouth is pulled up in a smirk.

“And how is working with, um, Mister?” The reporter swallows nervously.

“That’s pretty great, too,” Darling says.

“And, um,” the reporter shuffles through his speaking cards again.

“Darling!”

Eames bursts into the diner and lands next to Arthur, wrapping a possessive arm around his waist.

“Mister!” The reporter squeaks and drops all his speaking cards.

“Stop scaring him.”

“I will when he stops eyeing you up.”

Mal turns pauses the DVR recording and points at the screen.

“This!  This is why the whole world thinks you two are having raunchy sex,” Mal announces.  “And that is why this exists.”

She flips the laptop on the coffee table open and there, taking up the whole screen, is a detailed picture of Eames bending Arthur nearly in half and fucking him in midair next to what looks like a pile of villains on a nearby roof.

“Holy shit,” Ariadne shoots forward and grabs the laptop before Arthur can.  She dances out of his reach and hides behind Cobb to look more closely at it.

“This is really detailed,” she says as she clicks over to another picture.

“That position is impractical,” Arthur says and presses play on the DVR again.

“Sounds like you have experience with that,” Ariadne says.

“Hmm,” Arthur hums noncommittally and Ariadne gasps and rounds out from behind Cobb. She and Mal lean in close to Eames and Arthur.

“Arthur!” They both gasp at the same time.

“Oh god, I didn’t need to hear about this,” Cobb gags.

“Arthur, tell us,” Mal wheedles, nails digging into Arthur’s cashmere sweater.

He wrangles them out and hisses at her about fucking up the weave.

“It’s very hard to fly and fuck at the same time,” Eames says airily.

“Oh my god, Eames,” Ariadne shrieks.

“It is not so bad, hm?” Mal asks quietly as Ariadne hits Eames with a throw pillow.  “Being a sidekick?”

“I do like punching things,” Arthur admits.

“And being Eames’ sidekick?”

“It’s kind of terrible actually.  Have you seen the costume Eames still wants me to wear?” Arthur points to the corner of the room where Eames still has that awful jockstrap-garter belt-suspenders combo enshrined in a glass case.

***

“I am still waiting for you to wear that and be my sidekick,” Eames says after Mal, Cobb, and Ariadne have made their way home.

“You’d have to change my name to Bondage Man,” Arthur scoffs and passes Eames a cookie.

Eames takes the cookie and lifts his arm up so that Arthur can tuck himself into the space there.

“Villains would take one look at your glorious arse and fall to their feet,” Eames says sagely, nodding as he bites into the cookie.

“So that’s your reason for the costume,” Arthur muses.

“That’s always been my reason for the costume,” Eames says.  “Your arse is a wonder.  It is…luscious, darling.”

“Speaking of darling, I still can’t believe the stupid hero names you came up with when we were in high school stuck this long,” Arthur says.

“Of course they did,” Eames says, the very picture of offense.  “Arthur, pet, did you not believe in me?”

“No,” Arthur says.  “You called us Mister and Darling.  Of course I didn’t believe in you.”

“But now?”

“Now you’re fishing for compliments,” Arthur replies as he passes Eames another cookie.  “But now I believe in you more.”

He leans in to kiss Eames and jumps when the summoning alarm buzzes.

“Dammit,” Arthur sighs and thunks his head down onto Eames’ shoulder.

“Duty calls, hm, darling?”

Arthur smiles and says, “Yes, I guess it does, Mister.”


End file.
